Emma Stone
Emily Jean «Emma» Stone (Scottsdale, Arizona, 6 de noviembre de 1988) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense. Ha recibido numerosos premios, entre ellos: un Óscar, un BAFTA, un SAG y un Globo de Oro, a mejor actriz, por su interpretación en la cinta La La Land. Adicionalmente ha ganado la Copa Volpi. Además es considerada como una de las mejores actrices de su generación. Biografía Emily Jean Stone nació el 6 de noviembre de 1988 en Scottsdale, Arizona, hija del ama de casa Krista Jean Stone —apellido de soltera: Yeager— y de Jeffrey Charles Stone, fundador y CEO de una empresa de contratación general. Entre los 12 y 15 años, Stone vivió en el resort Camelback Inn. Emma tiene un hermano menor que ella, Spencer. Su abuelo paterno, Conrad Ostberg Sten, era de una familia sueca que anglicizó su apellido a «Stone» cuando inmigraron a los Estados Unidos a través de la Isla Ellis. También tiene ascendencia alemana, inglesa, escocesa e irlandesa. Stone apareció en 16 obras de teatro en el Valley Youth Theatre. De niña, Stone tenía cólico del lactante y lloraba con frecuencia, por lo que desarrolló nódulos y callos en sus cuerdas vocales, cuando era pequeña. Stone asistió al Sequoya Elementary School y luego al Cocopah Middle School para cursar sexto grado. A pesar de no gustarle mucho los estudios, ha declarado que su naturaleza de control significaba que «me aseguré de tener todas los As». Stone sufrió ataques de pánico en su niñez, lo que le causó dificultad para relacionarse socialmente. Aunque fue sometida a terapia, afirma que participar en obras de teatro locales fue lo que realmente la ayudó a curar sus ataques. Stone se atrajo por la actuación desde los cuatro años; inicialmente se interesó por el sketch, pero cambió su foco hacia el teatro musical, y tomó lecciones vocales varios años. Su debut como actriz, a la edad de 11 años, llegó en la producción teatral The Wind in the Willows, interpretando el personaje de Otter. Stone fue educada en casa por dos años, tiempo en el cual apareció en dieciséis producciones en el Valley Youth Theatre de Phoenix —incluyendo: Winnie the Pooh, La princesa y el guisante, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Titanic y Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas— y actuó con la compañía de comedia de improvisación del teatro. Alrededor de ese tiempo, viajó a Los Ángeles y audicionó sin éxito para un papel en la serie de televisión de Nickelodeon All That. Sus padres más tarde la enviaron a clases privadas de actuación con un entrenador de actuación local, que había trabajado en la Agencia William Morris en la década de 1970. Stone asistió al Xavier College Preparatory —un colegio católico solo para niñas— como estudiante de primer año, aunque se retiró después de un semestre para convertirse en actriz.1 Stone preparó una presentación en PowerPoint para sus padres titulada «Project Hollywood» —con la canción «Hollywood» (2003) de Madonna como fondo— para convencerlos de que la dejaran trasladarse a California para seguir su carrera de actor.25 En enero de 2004, se mudó con su madre a un apartamento en Los Ángeles. Ella recuerda: «Fui a cada uno de los espectáculos en Disney Channel e hice una audición para interpretar a la hija en cada sitcom», agregando, «terminé sin obtener ninguno».18 Entre las audiciones para los papeles, se matriculó en las clases de secundaria on-line y trabajó medio tiempo en una panadería para perros Cuando Stone se registró en el Screen Actors Guild, el nombre «Emily Stone» ya estaba registrado. Optó entonces por «Riley Stone» inicialmente, pero después de participar en la serie dramática de NBC Medium y la comedia de situación de FOX Malcolm in the Middle, decidió que se sentía más cómoda con «Emma». Stone debutó en televisión después de conseguir el papel de Laurie Partridge en In Search of the New Partridge Family (2004), un show de talentos de la cadena VH1, para encontrar los personajes de la nueva versión de la serie de los años 70. Dicha serie llevó por título The New Partridge Family (2005), sin embargo, solo se produjo un episodio piloto.5 Seguido de esto, hizo una participación especial en la serie de HBO de Louis C.K. Lucky Louie. Luego audicionó para protagonizar el papel Claire Bennet en el drama de ciencia ficción de Héroes (2007), pero no tuvo éxito.16 En abril de 2007, interpretó a Violet Trimble en el drama de acción de FOX Drive, pero después de siete episodios, la serie fue cancelada. Stone hizo su debut cinematográfico en la comedia de Greg Mottola Superbad (2007), co-protagonizada por Michael Cera y Jonah Hill. La película cuenta la historia de dos estudiantes de secundaria que pasan por una serie de desventuras cómicas después de que planean comprar alcohol para una fiesta. Para interpretar el papel del interés romántico de Hill, se tiñó el pelo rojo. Un revisor de The Hollywood Reporter encontró su interpretación «atractiva», pero sintió que su papel estaba mal escrito. Stone describió la experiencia de actuar en su primera película como «increíble... pero muy diferente a otras experiencias que he tenido desde entonces». La película fue un éxito comercial, y le valió el Young Hollywood Award como «Nueva cara fascinente». Al año siguiente, Stone protagonizó la comedia The Rocker (2008) interpretando a Amelia Stone, la bajista «cara seria» de una banda, para el papel, aprendió a tocar el bajo eléctrico. La actriz, que se describe como «risueña y sonriente», admitió que le resultaba difícil retratar a un personaje cuyos rasgos de personalidad eran tan diferentes a los suyos. Tanto la película, como su actuación recibieron críticas negativas por parte de los medios y, se convirtió además en un fracaso comercial. Su siguiente lanzamiento, la comedia romántica The House Bunny, tuvo un mejor desempeño en taquilla, convirtiéndose en un éxito comercial moderado. En la película interpreta a la presidenta de una hermandad de mujeres, para la banda sonora, realizó una versión del tema «I Know What Boys Like» (1982) de The Waitresses. Las reseñas de la película fueron generalmente negativas, aunque ella fue elogiada por su papel de apoyo, y Ken Fox de TV Guide, escribió de Stone que: «Es positivamente incandescente, iluminando una película que sería bastante oscura sin ella». Stone apareció en tres películas estrenadas en 2009. La primera de ellas fue Ghosts of Girlfriends Past de Mark Waters, protagonizada por Matthew McConaughey, Jennifer Garner y Michael Douglas. Basada en la novela de Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol (1843), su papel en la comedia romántica es el de una fantasma que persigue a su ex-novio. La película recibió críticas negativas, más sin embargo, fue un éxito comercial moderado.4344 Su proyecto más lucrativo financieramente ese año fue la película de comedia de terror de Ruben Fleischer Zombieland, con US$ 102.3 millones,45 en la que participó junto a Jesse Eisenberg, Woody Harrelson y Abigail Breslin. En la película, interppretó a una estafadora y superviviente de un apocalipsis zombi, en un papel que Chris Hewitt de Empire encontró «algo subyacente». En una reseña más positiva, un crítico de The Daily Telegraph escribió: «La enormemente prometedora Stone... es una galleta dura que proyecta el aura de ser más sabia que sus años». El lanzamiento final de Stone en 2009 fue Paper Man de Kieran y Michelle Mulroney, un drama de comedia que decepcionó a los críticos. Stone proporcionó su voz para un pastor ovejero australiano en Marmaduke (2010), una comedia del director Tom Dey, basada en el cómic de Brad Anderson del mismo nombre. Su gran éxito llegó el mismo año con el papel protagonista en Easy A, una comedia adolescente dirigida por Will Gluck. Parcialmente basada en la novela histórica The Scarlet Letter (1850) de Nathaniel Hawthorne, la película cuenta la historia de Olive Penderghast (Stone), una estudiante de secundaria que se ve envuelta en un escándalo sexual cómico después comenzara a circular un falso rumor de que era sexualmente promiscua. Stone leyó el guion antes de que el proyecto comenzara su producción, y lo siguió con su mánager mientras se finalizaban los detalles de la producción. Encontró el guion «tan diferente y único de todo lo que había leído antes», diciendo que era «divertido y dulce». Cuando Stone se enteró que el filme comenzó su producción, se reunió con Gluck, expresando su entusiasmo por el proyecto. Unos meses más tarde, el proceso de audición comenzó y la actriz se volvió a encontrar con Gluck, convirtiéndose en una de las primeras actrices en realizar casting. La película recibió opiniones positivas y el desempeño de Stone fue considerado su principal activo. Anna Smith, de Time Out, comentó: «Stone da una actuación estupenda, su ardiente conocimiento que implica el intelecto y la indiferencia con calidez subyacente». Con una taquilla total de 75 millones de dólares, la película fue un éxito comercial. Gracias a este personaje recibió una nominación como Estrella emergente en los Premios BAFTA, así como una nominación al Globo de Oro como mejor actriz en una comedia o musical, y ganó un MTV Movie Award como mejor actuación en comedia. En octubre de 2010, Stone fue anfitriona de un episodio del late show de comedia de NBC, Saturday Night Live; sus apariciones incluyeron un sketch en donde enfrentaba su parecido con Lindsay Lohan. Stone lo describió como «la mejor semana de mi vida».1859 En 2011 volvió a aparecer como anfitriona, apareció en un episodio en 2014, y en el especial del cuadragésimo aniversario del programa en 2015.60616263 Una breve aparición en la comedia Friends with Benefits (2011) la reunió nuevamente con Gluck.64 Sequido a eso, obtuvo un papel secundario en la película de Glenn Ficarra y John Requa Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) junto a Steve Carell y Ryan Gosling. En el filme interpreta a una egresada de una escuela de leyes e interés amoroso del personaje de Gosling. A pesar de encontrar «algunos colapsos inevitables en la convención» en la película, Drew McWeeny de HitFix escribió que Stone «une la película entera». En los Teen Choice Awards 2012, ganó el premio a mejor actriz de comedia, por su papel en la cinta.66 Crazy, Stupid, Love fue un éxito de taquilla, recaudando 142.9 millones de dólares en todo el mundo con un presupuesto de producción de $ 50 millones. Desilusionada por ser el «sarcástico interés de un tipo», Stone co-protagonizó junto a Viola Davis en el drama de Tate Taylor The Help (2011), una película que encontró desafiante. La película se basa en la novela de 2009 del mismo nombre de Kathryn Stockett, ambientada en Jackson, Mississippi de los años sesenta. Stone se reunió con Taylor para expresarle su deseo de trabajar en la película. Taylor dijo: «Emma era completamente incómoda y tonta, con su voz áspera, y ella se sentó y nos embriagamos un poco y nos lo pasamos de maravilla, y pensé: 'Dios, Dios, ésta es Skeeter». Allí interpretó a Eugenia «Skeeter» Phelan, una escritora que estudiaba sobre la vida de las empleadas afroamericanas. Para el papel, práctico un acento sureño; además se educó en el Movimiento por los derechos civiles en Estados Unidos a través de la literatura y el cine. Con un total mundial de $ 216 millones contra un presupuesto de $ 25 millones, The Help se convirtió en la película comercialmente más exitosa de Stone hasta ese momento. La película, y su actuación, recibieron críticas positivas por parte de la crítica. Escribiendo para Empire, Anna Smith pensó que Stone estaba «bien intencionada y enormemente simpática« a pesar de encontrar fallas en el personaje.8 La película ganó el premio a mejor reparto en el Círculo Femenino de Críticos de Cine de Estados Unidos y en el Broadcast Film Critics Association,7374 Además obtuvo una nominación al Óscar a la mejor película. Stone declinó un papel en la película de comedia de acción 21 Jump Street después de firmar para la película de Marc Webb The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), un nuevo filme reinicio de la trilogía de Spider-Man de Sam Raimi. Allí interpretó a Gwen Stacy, interés amoroso del protagonista —Peter Parker o Spider-Man, interpretado por Andrew Garfield—. El papel requirió que pintara su pelo de rubio, después de haberlo teñido de rojo anteriormente. En una entrevista a The Vancouver Sun señaló que se sentía responsable de educarse acerca de Spider-Man y admitió que no había leído los cómics: «Mi experiencia fue con las películas de Sam Raimi ... Siempre asumí que Mary Jane fue su primer amor»,81 agregando que ella sólo estaba familiarizada con el personaje de Stacy por la representación de Bryce Dallas Howard en Spider-Man 3. The Amazing Spider-Man fue un éxito comercial, convirtiéndose en la séptima película de mayor recaudación de 2012 con ingresos globales de $ 757,9 millones. Lisa Schwarzbaum de Entertainment Weekly encontró a Stone «irresistible»,84 mientras que Ian Freer de la revista Empire quedó particularmente impresionado con las actuaciones de Stone y Garfield. En la ceremonia anual de los People's Choice Awards, estuvo nominada a tres premios, incluyendo actriz favorita en una película. Más tarde ese año, Stone prestó su voz para el videojuego basado en crimen, Sleeping Dogs, por el cual fue nominada a un Spike Video Game Award por mejor actuación de un personaje femenino. En 2013, Stone prestó su voz para la película animada de DreamWorks The Croods, la cual estuvo nominada a un Óscar a la mejor película de animación. Seguido a esto, participó en la cinta antológica Movie 43, la cual consta de catorce segmentos, con una historia diferente, cada uno con diferente director. La actriz interpretó a Veronica, personaje que le da el título al segmento. La actriz colaboró con Ryan Gosling y Sean Penn en el thriller policial Gangster Squad (2013), ambientada en Los Angeles durante la década de 140. A. O. Scott, del diario New York Times, descartó la película como «un revoltijo agitado de sombreros de fedor y zoot suit», pero elogió su vinculación con Gosling. Stone además expresó su deseo de trabajar con Gosling en más proyectos. En 2014, Stone repitió el papel de Gwen Stacy en The Amazing Spider-Man 2. En una entrevista con Total Film, la actriz explicó que su personaje no dependía del protagonista de la película. «Ella lo salva más de lo que él la salva. Ella es increíblemente útil para Spider-Man ... Él es el músculo, ella es el cerebro».93 Su actuación fue bien recibida por la crítica; Kim Newman de Empire la alabó por destacar en la película: «Stone es el Heath Ledger de esta serie, haciendo algo inesperado con un personaje de apoyo fácilmente despedido» Su papel en la cinta le valió un Kids' Choice Award en 2015, como actriz de película favorita.95 Más tarde ese año, Stone participó en la comedia romántica de Woody Allen, Magic in the Moonlight, un éxito comercial modesto. A. O. Scott criticó su papel, y la pareja con Colin Firth, describiéndolos como «la clase de absurdo pedante que se significa para significar el intelecto superior». La película de humor negro y drama Birdman, del director Alejandro González Iñárritu, fue el lanzamiento final de Stone en 2014. Co-protagonizada por Michael Keaton y Edward Norton, en la película representa el papel de Sam Thomson, una adicta en recuperación, hija del actor Riggan Thomson (Keaton), que se convierte en su asistente. Iñárritu creó el personaje basado en su experiencia con su hija. Birdman recibió la aclamación de la crítica convirtiéndose en la máxima ganadora de la 87.ª edición de los premios Óscar, al ganar cuatro de las nueve candidaturas a las que aspiraba, entre ellas mejor película. The Movie Network consideró que esta era una de las mejores actuaciones de Stone hasta la fecha y Robbie Collin de The Daily Telegraph quedó impresionado con un monólogo que ella entrega, el cual pensaba que era «como una aguja de tejer en el intestino». Por dicho papel, recibió una nominación a los Premios Óscar, BAFTA y Globo de Oro, a mejor actriz de reparto. De noviembre de 2014 a febrero de 2015, Stone protagonizó una nueva era del musical de Broadway Cabaret como Sally Bowles, asumiendo el papel que dejó Michelle Williams. Considerando que es «la cosa más nerviosa que nunca he hecho», Stone dijo a la revista Entertainment Weekly que escuchó una emisora de radio francesa para prepararse mentalmente para el papel. Marilyn Stasio, de Variety, criticó su interpretación y la encontró «un poco estrecha como una plataforma emocional, pero una elección inteligente por sus habilidades de actuación, el ajuste perfecto para su aguda inteligencia y energía cinética».14 Los dos filmes de la actriz en 2015 —la comedia romántica Aloha y el drama de misterio Hombre irracional— tuvieron críticas negativas y poca acogida comercial, además sus papeles no fueron bien recibidos por la crítica. En Aloha de Cameron Crowe, asumió el papel de una piloto de la fuerza aérea asiático-americana junto a Bradley Cooper, y en Irrational Man dirigida por Woody Allen, retrató el interés amoroso del personaje de Joaquin Phoenix, un profesor de filosofía. La primera cinta generó controversia, por el blanqueo del elenco; Stone más tarde lamentó el proyecto, reconociendo al blanqueo como un problema generalizado en Hollywood. A pesar de las críticas, fue nominada como actriz de comedia en los Teen Choice Awards 2015. Stone coincidió con Gosling nuevamente, esta vez en el drama musical de Damien Chazelle La La Land, donde encarnó a Mia Dolan, una aspirante a actriz que vive en Los Ángeles.110 Stone prestó varias experiencias de la vida real para su personaje, y para prepararlo, vio Los paraguas de Cherburgo y películas de Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers.111112 Stone participó en seis canciones de la banda sonora de la película: «City of Stars», «Another Day of Sun», «Someone in the Crowd», «A Lovely Night», «Audition (The Fools Who Dream)» y «City of Stars (Humming)». La La Land abrió el Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia en 2016, recibiendo críticas altamente positivas,114 tanto que Stone ganó la Copa Volpi como mejor actriz. Stone se hizo con un premio Óscar, BAFTA y un Globo de Oro, a mejor actriz. Escribiendo para The Guardian, Peter Bradshaw comentó: «Stone nunca ha estado mejor: elegantemente, ingeniosa, vulnerable, sus enormes ojos de ceniza irradian inteligencia incluso, o especialmente, cuando se llenan de lágrimas». Además de ser la película con mayor valoración de Emma Stone en el sitio Rotten Tomatoes, La La Land fue un éxito en taquilla, ganando más de $ 370 millones frente a su presupuesto de $ 30 millones. Stone filmó Battle of the Sexes, una comedia de tinte deportiva, basado en la batalla de los sexos de 1973 entre los jugadores de tenis Billie Jean King, interpretado por Stone, y Bobby Riggs, interpretado por Steve Carell.117118 Además protagonizará el drama Love May Fail, basado en la novela homónima de Matthew Quick de 2015,119 también interpretará a Cruella de Vil en un spin-off de live action de 101 dálmatas.120 Stone fungirá como productora ejecutiva en Maniac, serie de Netflix co-protagonizada junto a Jonah Hill y dirigida por Cary Fukunaga, que comenzará grabaciones en agosto de 2017. Filmografía